


Stay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange Student, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Homophobic Slurs, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Possible Rating Change, Previous Levi/Erwin Smith, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unnecessary horse-jokes, slightly stalker-ish Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, a Junior in high school, is participating in a French exchange program for an entire school year in the U.S. Little does he know that he's about to meet Eren Jaeger, an attractive sophomore that he suddenly can't stop thinking about, especially after being cast in the school musical with him. By overcoming the obstacles of high school with his new friends and hopelessly attempting to keep them out of his love life, Levi begins to understand why life really is worth living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

I stared up at the house before me, sighing loudly. This was where I'd be living for an entire year. I should've been ecstatic. I mean, how many people got the opportunity to be part of an exchange program? My teacher had recommended it, informing me that I was, and I quote, "The most perceptive student to ever be in her classroom." Obviously not in English, I mean. I've lived in France my entire life, an astounding seventeen years. My parents had almost eagerly shipped me off to America, saying something along the lines of, "Maybe you'll learn to be more positive!" Ah, yes. Who could be more obligated than a bunch of teenage Americans to show me the wonders of positivity. 

I approached the door, knocking on it softly, and switching my brain into English mode. A girl about my age answered the door. She had messy brown hair pulled up into a static-y ponytail high up on her head. Her huge, eager eyes peered at me from behind her glasses, an enormous smile appearing on her face. Who was this again? The papers on the family that lived here had said something about a married couple and a daughter. Zoe I think?

"You must be Levi!" She bubbled, extending her hand to me. "My parents told me all about you!" 

Like what?

The girl looked me up and down, bringing her arm back down to her side when I didn't shake it. "You're a lot shorter than I expected." I had lost count of how many times I'd heard that sentence over the years. This, however, was the first time in English. 

"You're a lot taller than I expected." I snapped back, already fed up with the girl. Most people would've backed off and assumed me an awful person at this point. Instead, she LAUGHED.

"I like you, Levi." She giggled. "I'm Zoe, everyone calls me Hanji." Hanji. Got it.

"Levi Ackerman, obviously." I muttered. She watched me, excitedly, as if expecting something. She still hadn't invited me into the damn house, and it was getting cold outside. It must've only been about 5 o'clock, but I already felt exhausted from the plane ride. 

"Yes?" I finally asked in an exasperated tone.

"Could you... Could you say something in French? Like a sentence?" Hanji asked, grinning eagerly. I sighed. Figuring I'd get this question quite a bit, I'd rehearsed on the plane in my head. 

"Va te faire foutre."

"What does that mean?"

"Fuck off."

She burst into hysterical laughter. "Ah, you're a riot, Levi. Come on inside-" She huffed, wiping a tear from one eye. I stared at her, blankly. What was wrong with this girl? Even someone who had assumed the best of me would've disliked me by now. Somewhere deep inside of me, I couldn't help but like Hanji. 

I dragged my two suitcases, backpack, and travel bag into the house, observing my surroundings. It was a two story house, and seemed pretty nice from the outside. The inside was a mess. Clean, but still a mess. I couldn't help but cringing a bit. I vaguely wondered if the couple had been informed of my OCD. 

Probably not. 

"It's kind of a mess-" No shit, Sherlock. "-my parents are getting ready upstairs. They wanted to take you out to eat to celebrate." Well... That was nice. I suddenly felt obligated to put on something a little nicer.

"Where's my room? I'd like to change." 

"Oh! You're right across the hall from me. C'mon-" She snatched my hand and literally dragged me through the living room to the hallway, opening up the third door down on the left. Yes, I do remember exactly where the room was, so sue me. I finally wrenched my hand out of her grasp, entering the room. It was a normal sized room, the walls a dull baby blue and the ceiling white. A bed sat in the corner, a dresser in the other. Opposite to the door was a closet. 

"Not bad." I approved, gently laying my bags down on the floor.

A woman with smooth, bright red hair wearing beautiful dark blue dress suddenly appeared at Hanji's side, still inserting an earring. 

"Oh! You're here-" The woman gasped, tugging on a pair of high heels, then smoothing out her dress. She offered her hand to me, which I reluctantly shook. 

"Petra," She introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Levi. Hanji, you still haven't gotten dressed!" Petra shooed Hanji away. Hanji glanced at me one more time before retreating into the room across the hall. "Auruo should be here in a moment- He's still upstairs. If you have something nice to wear I suggest you put it on...?" Petra said it almost nervously, like she wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell me what to do. 

"Yeah sure." She slowly edged out of the room. I searched my suitcase for my suit, which was made up of black slacks, dress shoes, blazer, and white dress shirt. I was just finishing adjusting a cravat around my neck when there was a knock.

"Yeah-?"

Hanji burst in without me finishing, wearing a red dress. I'd only known her about an hour, but I could already tell that this was unusual for her. She paused.

"You wear cravats?" I felt a little happier that she knew the word, considering most people called it; 'that white thing around your neck.' 

"Yeah, I do." I mumbled, turning to face her. She tilted her head, watching me, carefully. It was kind of creepy, like she was analyzing me or something.

"You sure you're seventeen?"

"What? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know my own age-"

"You just seem a lot older."

"Mm..." I didn't have much to say to that. Hanji took me to the car, where I was introduced to Petra's fiancé, Auruo. This surprised me a bit; that they had a daughter but weren't yet married. I guess it wasn't any of my business (I later learned that Hanji was the daughter of Petra's sister). Auruo drove us to an extremely nice restaurant, where he told everyone to order whatever they wanted. I glanced at the menu, then groaned, softly.

Ugh, reading English. 

Whoever created the English language must've been insane. Like, i before e except after c? Except those few times (and by 'few' I mean all the fucking time) when English decided to break that rule. I ended up just ordering whatever Hanji got, which I think was a steak or something.

"You know, 'I' took French as my language in high school." Auruo bragged. 

"How fluent are you?" I prodded.

"J'aime petit fromage." He stated, proudly.

"You... Like small cheese...?" I translated, giving him a confused look. Petra and Hanji burst into laughter. Auruo looked annoyed.

"Well it's been since I was in high school." He huffed, crossing his arms. Petra rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Better?" She asked.

"...maybe."

"I'm taking German." Hanji told me. 

"Ah." 

Hanji continued to talk my ear off, Petra and Auruo occasionally interjecting questions. When was my birthday? How tall was I? What did I think of America so far? How long had I been taking English? Was I excited for my first day as a junior in high school tomorrow? Did I have a girlfriend?

December 25. 5'3". It was fine. Since 6th grade. I guess. No, I did not.

I think they were disappointed with my short answers. I just didn't have a lot to say. The second we arrived home, Petra herded Hanji and I off to bed, insisting that we needed a full nights rest for our first day of school tomorrow. I didn't argue. I was exhausted. I bid them good night and walked back to my room. I stripped off my clothes and threw on a tank top and a pair of clean boxers, then hung up my suit on a hanger in the closet. I decided to put away the rest of my clothes tomorrow. 

"Hey, Levi?" A voice asked from behind that made me jump. 

"Jesus Christ, Hanji!" I gasped, clutching my chest. She laughed, standing in my doorway in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

"I was just coming in to say good night," Hanji still looked amused at catching me off guard. "I'll wake you up for school tomorrow- Mom is going to get you an alarm clock pretty soon." 

"Great. Bye." 

"G'night." She exited my room, closing my door behind her. I exhaled, loudly, walking over to my bed and worming under the sheets. It felt warm and made me feel sleepy as I fumbled to turn off the lamp on my nightstand. The second the light went out I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

'"Mm... Levi..." A pair of soft fingers brushed a lock of hair out of my face, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. My eyes flickered to the face the kiss had come from, gray eyes meeting a blue gaze. The other male began to place a series of kisses leading from my jawline down to my neck, each kiss becoming more urgent and leaving me craving more. "A-ah, Erwin-" I was helpless to him. Even if I wanted to move, I couldn't with his body straddled over mine. His fingers smoothly unbuttoned my shirt, leaving kisses on my now bare chest. "Er-win-" I gasped again as a rush of blood down south forced a pathetic whine out of my body. Erwin started to tug off my jeans that had suddenly become way too tight, tossing them to the floor. He brought his hands to the waistband of my boxers, sliding them down in an agonizingly slow motion-'

"Levi!" A female voice hissed, interrupting my dream. My eyes flew open to find a face barely a centimeter away from my own. 

"GAH! Hanji! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" I gasped, as she pulled back. She tilted her head to the side, looking confused. 

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I translated, remembering where I was and quickly throwing my blanket over myself to hide my pulsing erection. 

"Who's Erwin?"

"Huh?"

"You said his name." 

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Calm down, Napoleon. I've only been in here for like ten minutes-"

"You've been watching me for ten minutes?" I dismissed the nickname. 

"Yeah! You're cute when you sleep." 

"Uh-" I didn't know how to respond to that. I just hoped she hadn't noticed anything happening down south.

"So who's Erwin?" She repeated. I hesitated.

"He was my old boyfriend. We broke up like a year ago." I stared defiantly up at her, waiting for disgust or laughter or... Something.

Instead she looked interested. "Are you dating someone right now?" 

"No-" I suddenly wondered if she might like me as a little more than a... Friend. 

"I'm not interested, just curious." Hanji said, as if reading my mind.

"No."

"Well the shower is all yours, short-stack." She said with a teasing smile.

"Gee, thanks, Shit-Glasses." I retorted with a slight smirk, using the first insult that came to mind.

"That's the spirit." She grinned, leaving the room. As soon as she left, I slowly stood up, grimacing at the gross feeling of my wet, sticky boxers. Luckily the bed had been spared of casualties. Of all people, I had to have a fucking wet dream about 'Erwin.' 

I was the one to break up with him, just to be clear. When he asked why, I'd told him he was too clingy, and I just needed my own space. 

I lied to his face; I broke up with him because he deserved someone better. 

I made sure Hanji wasn't in sight before stumbling into the bathroom, turning on the shower, then tossing my clothes into the laundry hamper. 

Deep into the hamper. 

I waited for the shower to warm up, then stepped inside. I stood there for a long time, just thinking and letting the warm water slowly wake me up (but mostly trying to get rid of my hard-on). I probably would've stood there longer if Hanji hadn't started pounding on the door, shouting that breakfast was ready. I finished up in the shower, then wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into the dining room, not wanting my food to get cold. Hanji began to shout at me from the kitchen. 

"Mom and Dad are already at work. We have to take the bus to scho-" She had started to exit the kitchen, then paused, jaw dropping, a plate in each hand, staring at me. 

"What?" I snapped, defensively, suddenly self-conscious as I sat down.

"Jesus Christ, Levi. You have fucking ABS." She set down a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. 

"Okay...?" 

She shook her head, sighing. "It's a shame you're gay. You could probably get any girl you wanted if you weren't such an asshole."

"First of all, I'm not gay. Second, thanks a lot." I started eating, rolling my eyes. For some reason, Hanji's insults didn't really bother me. It was almost friendly.

"What do you mean you're not gay? You had a boyfriend-?"

"-I don't have to be gay to have a boyfriend, dumbass. I'm pan."

"Pan?"

"Pansexual."

"Ah." 

We finished breakfast in silence. When I finished, I placed my plate in the sink, then walked back to my room to change into my clothes for school.

"Uh... Levi?" Came Hanji's voice from the door after what seemed like only a few moments.

"What?"

"Not to rush you or anything, but the bus is going to be here in five minutes-"

"Quoi?! Merci beaucoup putain, Hanjj! (What?! Thanks a fucking lot, Hanji!)" I hissed, throwing my door open and bolting into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

"I have no idea what you just said but you're welcome!" 

We made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up, both of us panting. 

"We made it!" Hanji sang, pumping her fist in the air. She held out a hand for a high five, which I ignored. I followed her on the bus, sitting down next to her since she was the only person I knew. 

"Ready to socialize, half-pint?"

"Tch. Just as much as you are, Four-Eyes." I returned, crossing my arms.

"Schedule?"

"I haven't gotten one yet." 

"I have science, algebra 2, German, English, lunch, drama, history, then P.E."

"You're taking P.E. voluntarily?" 

"It's required all four years here-"

I groaned loudly. Sure I was in good shape- that didn't mean I liked exercise.

"Hey, we get really sexy gym uniforms: shirts five sizes too big and short shorts." She teased. Great. If the shirts were big on her, they'd be huge on me.

Hanji was pretty tall for a girl. I'm not being sexist or anything- It's a fact that most girls are not 5'7". Most guys aren't 5'3" either, so I guess I'm not one to talk. 

We talked a little on the way to school, just getting to know each other, I guess. Hanji told me that she was planning to pursue a career in science, and that she'd already gotten scholarships into several colleges. She wanted to do research on creating medicines for cancer and "other diseases that plagued our species."

"So like a doctor." I had commented.

"No, like a scientist."

I wasn't about to get into that argument, so I let it go. 

"What about you?" She questioned.

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... Maybe a writer." I shrugged. I hadn't really put a lot of thought into my future. 

"...really? I didn't know you liked writing." Hanji looked almost shocked. "I guess you do have a pretty colorful vocabulary." 

"Like what?"

"Shit-Glasses." She grinned. I rolled my eyes. The bus pulled up to the school, braking hard enough to throw everyone into the back of the seat in front of them. 

"Ow..." Muttered Hanji. We exited the bus rather gratefully, then walked up to the office. 

"I need to get my schedule." I said to the chubby, redheaded woman at the front desk. She snapped her gum at me, looking me up and down. 

"Name?"

"Levi Ackerman." 

She frowned. "You got a sister?"

"No...?"

"There's another Ackerman who goes here. Does the name Mikasa ring a bell?" She pressed.

"I'm from France." I finally snapped. Hanji looked away to stifle a laugh. 

"Oh, you're that kid," The woman handed me a piece of paper, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it in my face. I pressed my lips together, forcing myself not to make some inappropriate comment that would get me kicked out of school on my first day.

"You were put into a few classes that needed more students," The woman informed me. "You'll be sharing a locker with Zoe-" 

"Hanji-" Hanji corrected.

"-since you're living together. We normally place siblings in the same locker. Have a nice day." She didn't sound like she meant it. Hanji and I left the office, then she snatched the paper from my hands.

"Hey!" I hadn't even gotten to look at it yet. She held it above my head teasingly, where I couldn't reach. 

"Give it up, Four-Eyes." I hissed. After reading it, she handed it back to me, looking amused. 

"We have science, drama, and P.E. together." She stated, happily. 

"Drama??" I grabbed the paper from her as she brought her hand back down. 

P1- Science  
P2- History  
P3- French  
P4- Algebra 2  
Lunch  
P5- Drama  
P6- English  
P7- P.E.

"Who the hell put me in drama class?" I groaned. 

"What's wrong with drama?" Hanji asked, sounding offended. 

"I don't want to act or sing or whatever." I insisted, making Hanji roll her eyes. 

"C'mon, let's go find our locker." She seemed to know the school pretty well, having gone here for two years previous, so we found it quickly. 

"Science." Hanji declared, happily, after we collected our binders. 

"Yeah. Where's that?" 

"I know where it is." 

I followed Hanji downstairs, walking slowly to our classroom. After a while without saying anything, I finally asked, 

"Don't you have any friends here?" 

I didn't mean it in a rude way, though I think that's how it came out. I was genuinely curious since she hadn't really mentioned anyone else. She hesitated, then nodded.

"The only friend I really have is my friend Moblit," She shrugged. "Most people think I'm kind of annoying."

I had known Hanji for less than 24 hours, and she'd already become the best friend I'd ever had. She could be a little annoying, but overall she was funny and smart and- shut up. She was just a really great person and it wasn't fair that no one had given her a chance. 

"People don't like me very much either... Because I'm considered, 'emotionless and rude' where I come from." I admitted, sitting down in an empty seat, then scanning the science classroom. I couldn't help but thinking of Erwin, who'd seemed to be the only person that could understand me. I shook my head, trying to erase his soft, tender smile from my mind.

"We can be nobodies together." Hanji said with a weak smile.

"Fun." I agreed, making her laugh. 

We sat through science, luckily the teacher had let us keep our seats, which mostly turned out to be a bunch of boring introduction stuff and the teacher droning on about what kind of projects we'd be working on this year. The entire class, including myself, seemed like they might fall asleep. I was struggling to keep my eyes open until I glanced over at Hanji.

Hanji's eyes were huge and attentive, her posture straight and eager as she drunk in whatever the teacher was going over. I don't know why it surprised me so much to see Hanji hanging on the teacher's every word, but it was fascinating to watch her. 

The bell rang before the male teacher had finished, throwing everyone out of their stupor and into a frenzy of racing out of the boring classroom.

"Have a good day..." He mumbled tiredly, running his hands over his balding scalp. 

"Did you hear some of the projects we're doing this year?" Hanji bubbled, excitedly as we maneuvered through groups of people in the hallways. 

"No." I muttered, far more preoccupied with trying not to get run over by fucking giant teenagers. Hanji began to ramble on and on about projects the teacher had planned, a crazed look in her eyes and an even more insane smile. It was kind of creepy, actually. 

She finally stopped to gulp down some air, but before she could go on, she paused and nodded towards the classroom on our right. 

"That's your history class. I'll meet up with you at lunch." Hanji promised, then disappeared. 

I walked right in and dropped my binder at the desk with my name sticker on it, which was next to this nervous looking blonde girl. At second glance as I sat down, I realized that it was a boy. He wasn't very much taller than I was, and he kept making these little twitchy movements. He looked too young to be a Junior- I would've guessed 7th or 8th grade, honestly. His enormous, watery blue eyes seemed to be analyzing everything around him.

For some reason I was reminded of Hanji.

"I'm Armin." The boy murmured softly, more to the floor than myself. I had to glance up from my binder to make sure he was talking to me, and not introducing himself to the desk.

"Levi." I grunted in return. He stared at me for the rest of class with his round, owlish eyes- like how a tourist would regard a caged tiger. Every time I glanced over to catch him, he'd quickly look away, a terrified look crossing his face. Was he... Scared of me? I couldn't imagine why.

The bell finally released us for third period, allowing me to get away from the creepy man-child I'd put up with for a full 52 minutes. I had to find the way to my French class myself, since Hanji and I were on opposite sides of the school at this point. I know you're probably wondering why the hell I was taking French when French was my main language. If you aren't, you're a dumbass and should be wondering at this point. 

Are we clear? Good.

The school thought it'd be a, and I quote, "Good idea to have real-life experience for the other students." So I'd become the teacher's little helper, apparently. I was supposed to be helping out a sophomore class for the year. 

It took me long enough to find the classroom that I literally had entered it as the bell rang. Before I could find a place to sit, the teacher had grabbed hold of my arm and almost dragged me to the front of the classroom. 

"I've heard so much about you!" She told me, happily. She was an older woman with curly graying hair, but everything about her exerted energy. "You'll basically be helping me out as a student teacher- feel free to tell me if I mispronounce something or use a word incorrectly, or even other students that need help," She began to shake my hand up and down, vigorously. "I'm Madame la Fleur." 

"Your last name is 'the flower?'" 

"Pretty, isn't it?" She sighed, dreamily. "My parents were from France, you know," She continued. 

No, I hadn't known, actually. I thought, sarcastically. 

"-I was born and raised in America." Madame la Fleur gave me an eager grin. "What's it like, living there full-time? Obviously I've been on short trips, but what's your opinion?"

"It just stinks like cigarettes most of the time." I muttered, sourly.

Madame la Fleur burst into laughter, like I had made the funniest joke on Earth. 

"You're cute, Levi." She chuckled.

I was starting to get tired of being called cute. I was tempted to remind her that I was manly as hell and not to forget it.

Madame la Fleur did an introduction to the class, than showed me off to the group of sophomores. Some looked interested, others looked bored. I didn't really care either way.

"Would you please introduce yourself in French, Levi?" Madame asked, looking more eager than many of the students to hear me speak.

"Euh, salut, je suis Levi Ackerman, je suppose. (Uh, hi, I'm Levi Ackerman, I guess.)" I mumbled, awkwardly leaning against Madame la Fleur's desk. She beamed at me, while the attentive half of the class stared at me in awe. 

That's right, bitches. I thought, holding back a smirk.

The rest of the period went well. Mostly Madame la Fleur just went over course expectations and all the other boring shit we'd been getting lectured on by every other teacher so far. 

After French ended, I had to endure another 52 minutes of torture, more commonly known as 'math', which involved yet another speech on what our teacher was going to expect of us during the school year. 

I was about to be really pissed if this was how every class today was going to go.

I found the cafeteria by following the stampede of starving teens racing to see who'd get the last piece of pizza. I had to do a little shoving to get though some of the crowd that apparently realized years ago that there would be enough cafeteria food to go around. It was just another height disadvantage. I was used to it.

I ate lunch with Hanji at an empty table, then walked with her to my own personal hell known as drama. I didn't want to preform or dance or sing or whatever the hell I was going to be doing. I'd never been in a drama class, but I'd met the geeks that took it. 

"It's not that bad, Levi. Drama is actually really fun." Hanji insisted.

"Yeah, for YOU." I muttered back. 

Little did I know how much would happen in this classroom. Little did I know that Hanji WOULD be right about drama being fun, not that I'd ever admit it.

Little did I know that I was about to meet the boy with the alluring blue eyes.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. The Boy with Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I am a complete stalker.

The drama classroom was different from any classroom I had ever been in. There were no desks or chairs, leaving everyone to find a random seat on the floor, which was carpet instead of tile. There didn't seem to be a designated 'front' of the classroom either. The walls were all covered in posters from different musicals, and each wall seemed to have a different theme. 

After observing the classroom a moment, I realized that the class was made up of people from 9th-12th grade, though it was still a pitifully small group of kids. 

"Different, huh?" Hanji asked me with a chuckle, dragging me over to a group of people she seemed to know. She sat down on the floor without hesitation, then gestured for me to join her. I hid my disgust (who knows how many disgusting high schoolers had picked their noses on this exact spot?) as I slowly sunk into a sitting position next to her. I listened in to a few conversations, even recognizing a few students from my classes. There was that horse-faced boy from French. He'd been one of he bored looking students. Armin was sitting there too, looking slightly less nervous than he had been during social studies. Drama didn't seem like his kind of class, but to each his own I guess. 

I watched Hanji for what must've been quite a long time, just listening to her chatter with the other students. I didn't really feel like introducing myself, so I looked around for something else to keep my preoccupied. 

That was when I saw Him. 

How I could've missed Him before was a wonder, for he was sitting right across from me next to Armin. He talked animatedly, using his hands a lot, his expression bright and determined and overall stunning, but I was drawn mostly to his eyes. 

Huge, blue-green orbs that made my heart pick up speed and suddenly made me self-conscious. Staring into his eyes was like gazing out into the ocean; deep and gorgeous.

He wasn't handsome; he was beautiful. 

I wanted to run my fingers through his messy brown hair and whisper gently that I would always be there to protect him. 

The statuesque boy suddenly looked up, his gaze meeting mine, and I was suddenly thrown back into reality, realizing with horror how much I was beginning to sound like some cheesy romance novel. I reminded myself that I was in a nerdy little drama class surrounded by germ-y teenagers that I doubted could name a single brand of deodorant. I looked away as fast as possible, praying he hadn't seen me staring. 

"What is it, Eren?" The horse-faced teen asked the boy, teasingly.

'Eren.' I thought, fawning slightly over the name. 'Dammit, Levi, get it together.' I told myself, grimacing. 

"Shut up, Jean." Eren snapped back at him, obviously annoyed. Jean opened his mouth, probably to start an argument, when suddenly teacher appeared; an extremely tall, bald man with tan skin and face pulled into a permanent scowl. He regarded us coldly as he strutted into the classroom, everyone going silent at his presence. 

"Good afternoon, class!" He barked. "I see most of you are returning students from last year! Glad to see you back! For those of you who don't know me, I'm most commonly referred to as Keith Shadis! For classroom purposes, you will all be calling me Shadis! Not 'Mr. Shadis!' Shadis! Is that clear?!"

It was like all this guy could do was shout. I vaguely wished for some kind of volume control, or possibly a shock collar. He started off on a speech (something about the school musical I think), but my thoughts drifted back to Eren. I imagined myself laying in his bed, placing tender kisses down his bare chest while his shirt laid abandoned on the floor as I let him attempt to unbutton my own shirt with his pale, slender fingers that I wanted to forever hold in my hand as he finally managed to throw off my shirt and work his way to unzipping my pants-

'Calm down, Levi.' I quickly thought to myself. 'Think about something else. Think about Jesus.' 

The bell rang, making me and several other students jump. It felt like I'd just got here. 

"-I'll see you tomorrow, maggots!" Shadis yelled after us as we exited.

Hanji started talking to me about something, but I couldn't pay attention to what she was rambling on about. All I could think of was that perfect boy, Eren, from drama class. Eren Eren Eren... I wanted that boy to be my bride-

Suddenly Hanji's hand smacked me across the head, hard, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Ow! What the hell, Hanji?!" I looked up to see her grinning. "What?" I snapped, rubbing the back of my head and wincing.

"You're acting weird all of the sudden." She noted, smirking.

"Maybe I act like this all of the time! You barely know me!" I reminded her, annoyed. Hanji narrowed her eyes at me, staring at me for a long time before frowning and looking away. I shook my head. There was nothing wrong with thinking that Eren was extremely hot and wanting to kiss him and touch him and- God dammit, Levi. 

The rest of the day went uneventfully compared to drama. We rode the bus home, where as soon as Hanji and I stepped through the doorway, a stench greeted our noses that made both of us gag.

"What is THAT?!" Hanji gasped as I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It smelled like someone was trying to cook dirt and had let it burn. Hanji and I followed the smell to the kitchen, where Auruo stood, frowning at a saucepan on the stove. 

Petra suddenly appeared next to him, sighing.

"Welcome home-" She greeted us, tiredly, then turned back to Auruo.

"I don't think that's how you make them, honey-"

"I'm doing exactly what the instructions said!" Auruo snapped back at her. "I know exactly what I'm doing!" 

My eyes flickered to a container sitting on the counter next to him that read, 'Escargot' (Escargot is snail by the way, to all you uncultured swine who didn't know). 

"Ugh..." I muttered, shaking my head slightly. I had never actually eaten escargot, but I guess it's probably a French stereotype that I should have. If I followed the French stereotype I'd also have a pencil mustache and a baguette and barrette or whatever offensive French stereotype suits your fancy. 

"Levi, is this how you cook escargot?" Auruo demanded, turning on me. Petra shook her head and sighed again. 

"I've never had it-" I admitted, glancing back at the pan. "-but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to smell like that." 

Auruo glowered, angrily, at me, suddenly shoving the wooden spoon he was holding into my hands and storming off. I stood there, holding the spoon and staring after him in utter confusion. 

"He's been feeling a bit needy since we decided to try out the exchange program," Petra explained to me, apologetically. "I'll go talk to him-" She walked out after him, leaving me there alone. Well, alone with Hanji.

"Levi...?" Came Hanji's voice from behind me.

"What?"

"Check the snails-" I leaned over the pan, where an air bubble in the plastic-like sauce Auruo made had started to swell.

"What am I supposed to-" I began, when suddenly it exploded, covering us both in the foul smelling sauce. 

"Ah!" We both gasped at the same time. Hanji dashed to the sink, trying to wash off her glasses, while I managed to find cleaner in one of the cupboards and desperately attempted to wipe up the floor and the splattered walls. I managed to get them fairly clean, but I was still coated in the stuff. 

"Eck." I hissed in displeasure. Hanji glanced up at me from the sink, a weak smile on her face. 

"Welcome home." She chuckled, just as Petra bustled into the kitchen.

"Oh dear..." Petra paused, obviously trying not to laugh when she saw us. "Um- how about we get you both cleaned up and then you can tell me how your first day of school went?" 

* * *

Two and a half more weeks of school passed uneventfully. The only thing I really remember is just watching Eren during drama class, though I still had yet to introduce myself. I learned several things about Eren just from paying careful attention. 

1\. When he got frustrated, angry tears would form at the corners of his eyes, which he'd quickly wipe away before anyone saw.

2\. His adopted sister, Mikasa, (the girl who had my same last name) was really fucking overprotective of him and followed him wherever he went. She'd even changed her schedule to have every class with him. How she managed that, I guess I'll never know.

3\. His best friend was Armin, who as it turns out, should've been a sophomore, but had skipped a grade.

4\. Eren and horse-boy hated each other, but somehow managed to be friends at the same time.

5\. I had the biggest fucking crush on him.

...shit. 

I hadn't even introduced myself to him and I was already imagining him as my husband. I didn't even know if he was gay, dammit! 

The worse part was that Hanji was starting to notice. During drama, she'd get this weird grin on her face if she caught me looking at Eren (which happened more often then you'd think). 

On the bus to school that morning, Hanji decided to mention it.

"So when's the wedding?" She finally asked with an amused smirk. 

My mind instantly went to Eren, making me want to punch myself. I couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter how much I tried.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eren Jaeg-" she began before I slapped my hand over her mouth. 

"Don't say it!" I felt something warm and wet on the hand covering her mouth, and I instantly jerked it away.

"D-did you just 'lick' my hand???" I sputtered in disgust. 

"Maybe-" 

I fumbled through my backpack for hand sanitizer while Hanji just laughed. 

"Shut the fuck up, Shit-Glasses." I snapped, using half the little bottle on my hands. 

"So you DO like him! I knew it-" 

"No I don't."

"Then why are you being so defensive-"

"I'm not being defensive." I growled, clearly being defensive. 

"C'mon! You guys would be adorable together!" Hanji sighed, dreamily. 

"He doesn't even know my name." I grumbled. 

"So TELL him!" Hanji grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently back and forth. 

"Let go of me-" She reluctantly released my shoulders, sighing and shaking her head.

"My OTP will not be ruined just because you refuse to introduce yourself." 

"Your what-?"

"-I'll introduce you two at drama today!" She sang.

"No. Hanji. Don't-" 'You'll ruin everything-'

"No turning back now!" The bus screeched to a halt in front of the school. Hanji was beaming as we got off. 

"I can't wait for drama." She grinned. 

I could barely pay attention in any of my classes I was so caught up in worrying about how drama would go. I could already imagine our conversation;

'Oh yeah, I already know you Eren. I've just been staring at you for two and a half weeks without saying anything and I think I'm in love with you.' I'm sure that'd go great (note the sarcasm). 

Before I knew it we were walking to the drama classroom. I forced my expression to stay blank, but inside I was panicking. I sat down next to Hanji, then waited. 

Shadis walked up to the front of the classroom, glaring at all of us.

"Today you will all be getting into groups of five and performing a skit you make up yourself!" He shouted. Hanji smirked at me. "However! The plot of your skit must be from a Shakespeare play! It may be funny, tragic, etc! You have twenty minutes! Your time starts now!" 

Everyone jumped to their feet. Hanji grabbed my hand, then ran over to where Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were searching for two more group members. Fuck.

"We'll join your group!" Hanji said, then shoved me into Eren, which knocked me off balance and sent both of us tumbling to the ground, me landing on top of him. 

"Oof!" Eren gasped, obviously having the wind knocked out of him. I may have been on the smaller side, but I weighed a lot more then I looked. 

"What the hell, Hanji??" I felt my face getting hot as I scrambled off of him, holding out my hand to help Eren to his feet. 

"Sorry! It was an accident." She claimed, innocently, giving me a mischievous grin. 

"Uh, I'm Eren by the way." Eren introduced himself, accepting my hand and standing, looking a little nervous. He was acting a lot different, I noticed. From what I had observed, he was rather headstrong and outgoing. He seemed timid now, like a scared kitten. 

"Levi," I responded, casually. He gave a small nod. 

"I think we should do Romeo and Juliet." Hanji said, then started pointing at us in turn. "Levi can be Romeo, Eren is Juliet, Mikasa is Paris, Armin is the Friar, and I'll be a narrator. It's only supposed to be a short skit, so that's all we'll need-"

"Wait- why am I Juliet?" Eren complained. 

"It's funnier that way." Hanji winked at me. I rolled my eyes. She continued directing our short skit, actually directing me to actually pick up Eren at one point. We were rehearsing our little five minute scene when suddenly Shadis reappeared at the front of the room. 

"I have an announcement for you all as you work on your short plays!" Shadis called as I picked up Eren for our skit. I bit my lip, only half paying attention to Shadis because I felt so nervous, but I forced myself to not let it show. Eren looked almost as uncomfortable as I felt. 

"Everyone in our drama class will be required to audition for the school musical-" Musical...? "-if you decide not to participate, you will be graded with an F for the semester-" 

I dropped Eren.

"Ouch! Levi!" He protested.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

I couldn't be in a MUSICAL. 

"-auditions will be held this Thursday and Friday after school! That's all, maggots! You have ten more minutes to complete your task!" 

"Levi? What's your problem?" Hanji asked, looking concerned. 

"You expect me to be in a fucking, 'musical,' Hanji?" I hissed, my voice cracking as I said so. She looked like she was trying to hold back laughter. 

"C'mon, Levi. It's not as big of a deal as you think it is. You'll probably just be a background character or something. Let's finish our skit-" 

Thursday came before I knew it, and Hanji forced me to come audition THAT DAY.

"Just get it over with, don't wait till tomorrow." Hanji whined as she dragged me to the drama classroom after school, where auditions were being held. From what I could see, only the required drama students were there to audition. 

My name was called before hers, since my last name started with an A. I entered the classroom, feeling nervous, but I refused to let something as stupid as this intimidate me. Shadis and an elderly bald man sat in shitty metal fold-out chairs and each held a clipboard in their hands.

"Do you have a song and monologue prepared?!" Shadis boomed, his voice sounding even louder then usual in the mostly empty room.

"No. No one told me I had to-"

"Have you been in any musicals or plays previously?!" 

"No, I-"

"Chose a song one you recognize, then a monologue you feel comfortable with!" He gestured to a table behind me, which was covered in scattered papers. I hurriedly grabbed a piece that sounded vaguely familiar (they were all broadway and Disney songs) and a random monologue. "Read the monologue!" Shadis ordered. 

"With feeling-" The elderly man added in a surprisingly hearty voice. "-become your character, Mr. Ackerman." 

'Yeah, right, got it. Anything if you'll just make me a stupid background character.' I thought, glancing back down at the paper. I was about to just read it in monotone, but suddenly paused. The older man was staring at me almost expectantly, like he believed I could do it. I couldn't help but feeling surprised. Of course I'd seen the look before, but never had it directed at me. 

'Become the character...' I thought, hesitantly. 'It was worth a try, I guess, even if I'll probably suck.'

I started reading, slowly becoming more comfortable and as I read. I actually recognize the scene- it was from the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado About Nothing.' Last year my English teacher had challenged me to read the English version, which was a pain in the ass, but still one of the best Shakespeare plays in my opinion. 

The monologue I read was Benedick's rant on how useless marriage was, and how he refused to ever even think of marrying someone unless they were the perfect bride. I'd never admit it out loud, but it was honestly one of my favorite book scenes ever, which probably sounds extremely cheesy. The entire time I was reading, Shadis and the other man mumbled in low voices to each other, casting glances at me every once in a while. 

I finally finished and quickly shoved the paper back on the table. The older man had a small, satisfied smile on his face, while Shadis looked extremely surprised. 

I couldn't help the smirk that entered my face at having obviously proven Shadis wrong. 

"Song, please." The older man encouraged, standing and moving to a CD player across the room. "Lucky for you we have musical accompaniment for people who came unprepared." 

"Uh-" I glanced at the song I'd grabbed at random, biting my lower lip. 

My first thought was, 'Thank God I watched this movie with Hanji a few days ago.'

My second thought was, 'Shit, I know this song.'

At the top of the paper read, 'One Jump Ahead' from Aladdin. 

I flashed the paper in his direction. He nodded and pressed play.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

The last thing I wanted to do was sing. 

But that's exactly what I did.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ackerman." The older man (who I finally learned was just called Pixis) said as I moved to the door. 

"You forgot to bow!" Shadis growled, his arms crossed. I gave him the lowest, most sarcastic looking bow I could muster, then exited, hearing laughter from Pixis as I left. 

"That must've went well." A voice said in my ear, making me jump.

"Personal space, Hanji!" I took a step away from her, then moved to sit down on the stairs a few feet away from the drama classroom. She sat down next to me.

"So what happ-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic, you'll probably get the lead." Hanji poked the tip of my nose, chuckling. 

"Tch. Shut up." 

After another hour of waiting around, Hanji was finally called in to audition. I messed around on my phone until she came back, beaming.

"How'd it go?" I mumbled, not looking up from my phone.

"Great!" She bubbled. "I'm really hoping to get the lead this year. Last year I was-" I started to tune her out at that point as we started walking outside. 

"-then the whole set just fell on top of him! Crazy, huh?" 

"Uh huh." I mumbled in response.

"Okay, seriously, what happened?" Hanji stopped at the front door of her house, frowning at me.

"You're acting even weirder than usual."

"'I'm' the weird one?" 

"C'mon, Levi!"

I sighed. "Nothing happened, okay?" 

Hanji shook her head. "Fine." We both entered the house, though I noticed she wasn't acting like her usual perky self. 

"I guess we'll find out on Monday anyways, huh?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Shadis is announcing the roles on Monday."

* * *

Monday came way too fucking fast. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted a good role or if I wanted to stay a background character- either way I still had to be in the stupid play. 

It also turned out that the only people to audition had been people from drama, so Shadis said he'd be announcing the roles in drama class.

Fuck.

I nervously entered the drama classroom with Hanji that afternoon, sitting down with our usual group of people. I'd barely spoken to Eren since Hanji had pushed me on top of him that day, but I still watched him. I wasn't trying to be creepy about it either, he was just so fascinating.

Shadis marched to the front of the classroom as the bell rang, holding a stack of papers. My heart raced. I decided I wanted a background character, more then anything. Even better, maybe he'd decided that I didn't need to be in the play since I was an exchange student. 

"This year," Shadis announced. "The play we'll be doing this year is 'Beauty and the Beast!'" 

The entire classroom became filled with excited whispering. Shadis held up his hand.

"But," he continued. "We'll be doing a different spin on the musical! We've been asked to perform this year at the annual LGBT Festival!"

"Ah yes, who'd like to hear us sing more than a bunch of homosexuals?" I muttered under my breath. Hanji must've heard me, because she began to giggle hysterically and had to hide her face in her hands for a moment before she could get herself back together. 

"In their honor, instead of a female Belle, both our Belle and Beast will both be male! Our school shall be performing 'Beaut' and the Beast!" 

"Who's fucking idea was that?" I mumbled. I already felt bad for whoever would be playing Belle- Sorry- 'Beaut.'

Shadis began shouting out roles, and I grew steadily more anxious as my name wasn't called. 

"-Lefou is Marco Bodt, Gaston is Jean Kirschtien, Beaut's father has been changed to a female character, and will be played by Zoe Hanji-" 

"Yes!" Hanji sang next to me. I bit my lip, staring up at Shadis. Maybe he'd skipped my name on accident?

"-Chip is Armin Arlert, Mrs. Potts is Mikasa Ackerman, Cogsworth is Bertholdt Fubar, Lumiere is Reiner Braun-"

'What the hell, Shadis?' I thought, angrily.

"The Beast..." He paused for dramatic affect. "Will be played by Eren Jaeger-"

The noise that filled the classroom was deafening. People shouted excitedly, congratulating Eren, slapping him on the back, etc, while Eren just looked stunned. 

"And!" Shadis barked, getting our attention again. "Beaut will be played by Levi Ackerman!"

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. A Win-Lose Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I beat up a group of douches and learn that I can't smile.

"Wow, congratulations, Levi!"

"That's so cool! I never thought you'd be the actor type."

"What'd you do? Bribe Shadis?"

Next thing I knew, I was overwhelmed with questions. Shadis just let us talk about the play for the rest of the period, leaving me nearly defenseless to the students asking me a million things I didn't care about. 

Nearly defenseless. 

"Hey guys, back off." Hanji finally said, noticing my distress. They reluctantly dispersed, going to talk to their own friends about their roles. I stared down at the floor, not bothering to thank her. 

"Aren't you happy, Levi? You get to be the main character-!" Hanji began, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"That's not the issue." I muttered, shaking her off.

"Then what- Ohhhhh..." She lowered her voice. "It's Eren, isn't it?"

I hesitated, then gave a small nod. It was bad enough that I had to sing and dance or whatever in front of hundreds of people, but I'd also be kissing EREN in front of hundreds of people. Maybe even thousands.

"What the hell did you do at auditions?" Hanji asked, looking intrigued.

"I just did what they told me to do." I said, shrugging.

Hanji shook her head in disbelief. 

"Shadis doesn't even like me." I muttered. 

"Apparently he does if you got the MAIN CHARACTER, Levi." Hanji said, emphasizing my role.

"Tch, whatever. Can I quit?" 

"No you can't quit! Even if you could, I wouldn't let you," Hanji grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "You obviously have talent Levi. Use it." Her voice was serious, and her overall demeanor was starting to freak me out. 

"O-okay! Jeez-" I shoved her off of me. 

I think Hanji was pissed off at me. 

She barely talked me for the rest of the day, and I didn't really understand why. 

"Hanji-" I began when we were in P.E., the last period of the day, doing our usual warm up jog around the perimeter of the gym. She just increased her pace, which I easily copied until she got too tired to continue it. I slowed down when she did to a walking pace. 

"Why won't you talk to me?" 

"You got the MAIN PART in the play..." Hanji panted, looking annoyed. "...and you're acting like it's some kind of 'inconvenience' to you."

"That's not what it is!" I hissed in return. How could she think that? 

"It's called ACTING, Levi. Just because you kiss Eren onstage doesn't mean you guys are dating." She snapped. I was taken back by her anger. Hanji was not an angry person. 

"I KNOW that. It's just-" 

"Ackerman! Hanji! Split up!" Coach Rico barked. I reluctantly backed off and allowed Hanji to keep running in front if me. 

"You don't understand..." I murmured softly under my breath. I was worried. What if I was a bad kisser? (Erwin had always refused to rate my kisses). What if I fell for him even worse then now? What if he refused to play the part at all? What if he- 

I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking of every worse-case scenario.

P.E. seemed to go on for hours without Hanji to keep me entertained. It was awful. Finally it was time to go back to the locker rooms and change back into street clothes.

I was one of the last people inside, and I took my time dressing down. 

I was just tugging my shirt back on when I heard someone cry out. I jerked my head up, surprised at the noise. The locker room was nearly empty, just me and another boy that was just leaving and ignoring the sound. I pulled my shirt down over my bare chest started walking back towards the showers, where the noise had come from. 

"Ouch! Please stop!" Someone begged. The voice sounded familiar. Could it be... Armin? I hadn't even known we were in the same P.E. class. 

"Shut the fuck up, blondie." Someone else snapped, then another whimper of pain. Anger surged though me. I wasn't about to let these douches get away with hurting him. I glanced around the corner into the showers, observing the scene. 

Armin was wearing his regular clothes, but he was soaked with water, his hair sopping wet. Three other guys were taking turns hitting him, kicking him, spitting on him-

"Hey," I growled. They all turned around as I approached them. "Put him down and get out." Armin whipped his head around to face me, his eyes pleading with me to get out of there. One guy was holding Armin up by his shirt, and upon seeing me, dropped him into a puddle of shower water. 

"Hey look, it's Belle." One of them snickered. The other two guffawed with him. Apparently word travels fast.

"Hey look, it's a bunch of douchebags." I countered. They stopped laughing. 

"You'd better get the fuck out before you get hurt, shorty." One of them sneered, cracking his knuckles. I stood my ground. I wasn't going anywhere. 

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" The guy snorted. "Fine." He swaggered towards me and threw a lazy punch directed at my head, which I easily dodged and returned the favor as I slammed my fist into his gut.

"Hnng!" The guy gasped, reeling backwards from the impact. I was much stronger then I looked. 

"The fuck???" He sputtered. A second guy ran at me, then swung his leg at the back of my ankle, trying to knock me off balance. I hopped aside, throwing my fist into his throat and shoving him into a puddle of mucky shower water. He started coughing, and I noticed a small amount of blood exit his body as he did so. 

"Levi!" Armin gasped. I turned around just in time for the third guy to cuff the side of my head with his fist, causing me to stumble. My vision went blurry, and it was suddenly becoming increasingly harder to stay conscious. 

"Sh-shit..." I muttered. 'I will not pass out. I will not pass out-' I told myself. His arm lashed out to punch me again, but I caught his fist mid-swing and used the momentum to send him sprawling to the ground. The first guy ran at me again, streams of cuss words exiting his lips. His punches were becoming more and more reckless, and I easily dodged all of them. 

"Get him from behind!" The first guy shouted, and suddenly my arms were pinned behind my back and I could barely move. 

"Levi!" Armin screamed again. "Shut the hell up!" One of the douches growled at Armin. I used the distraction to swing my leg backwards into the groin of the idiot behind me, who instantly released my arms and let out a moan of pain as he sunk to his knees. The other two guys ran to him, helping him up and dragging him out of the locker room, glaring at me. 

"Watch your back, midget." One of them snarled as the three of them disappeared. Armin jumped to his feet, taking my arm and wrapping it around his neck and allowing me to lean on him. I was thankful for this, as I literally felt like I was about to collapse. 

Armin grunted a bit as a I leaned more of my weight on him, but managed to help me out of the locker rooms. My head pounded, and I could taste blood. I must have bit down on my lip when I'd been fighting. 

"Are you... Okay?" I managed, squinting my eyes to keep them in-focus. 

"Me?" He squeaked. "I'm fine. The question is, are YOU okay?" Armin stared down at me in concern. 

"I've been better." I mumbled, sarcastically. Armin gave a nervous laugh at that, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to think it was funny or not. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it, but the second I pulled it out I dropped it, unable to hold it in my trembling hands. The guy had punched me HARD. 

"Fuck-" 

"I'll get it." Armin promised, bending over to pick it up. He held it out to me, but I shook my head and gestured for him to answer. 

"Um, hello?" He answered, nervously. "Hanji?...It's Armin...Levi just- He's fine, but listen..." It sounded like he kept getting interrupted. "...I'll just meet you at the front of the school, okay?...Bye." He hung up. 

"She got worried when you weren't waiting were you guys usually met up." Armin said. I looked away, embarrassed. 

Armin helped me to the front of the school until I managed to stand on my own. I was a little shaky, but still okay. 

"I can keep going on my own," I said. "See you later, Armin." I started to approach the doors to the front of the school. 

"L-Levi?" Armin squeaked, suddenly. I turned around to face him, surprised at how nervous he looked. 

"Yeah?"

"Um, th-thank you..." He ducked his head slightly, not meeting my eyes.

"Sure thing..." I said, surprised, then opened the main door and let myself out of the school.

"Levi!" I'd barely taken three steps when suddenly I was being tackle-hugged from behind.

"Hnng! Hanji!" I gasped, clawing at her arms in attempt to free myself. 

Hanji laughed and released me. I guess she wasn't mad anymore.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Armin was getting his ass kicked in the locker rooms, so I returned the favor to the idiots beating him up-"

"Holy shit, Levi! Are you serious?" Hanji gasped. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

"It normally takes Eren, Jean, AND Marco to get those guys to stop harassing Armin. You took on three at once?"

"Yeah, it really wasn't that hard." I shrugged.

Hanji rolled her eyes. 

"I swear, you are unreal, Levi." She chuckled. And with that, we walked back to the house.

* * * 

That Friday was our first rehearsal after school, from 2:30-4:30pm. Obviously I was dreading it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to sing for a least a few practices, wanting to put that off for as long as possible.

"I'm so excited!" Hanji sang as she tugged her backpack out of the locker. It was Friday. 

"I can tell." I muttered sourly in return, crossing my arms across my chest. 

"You're not excited to kiss your boyfr-"

"Shut up." I mumbled, holding the drama room door open for her, then entering after her. 

"Ackerman!" Shadis barked the moment I stepped into the classroom. Almost everyone else was there. "You're late!"

I glanced at the clock. It was 2:29.

"Rehearsal doesn't start till 2:30," I reminded him. Shadis scowled at me, then muttered,

"Be here earlier next time..."

Hanji and I sat down in our usual places, accepting a script from a tiny female student who was passing them out. 

"This is Christa!" Shadis introduced her. "She'll be our student director during the play this year!" 

Christa blushed a bit and waved at the class, shyly. 

"Everyone open your scripts and we'll start reading! We've already made the changes to it so that it fits our versions gender roles! We won't be starting music until Monday-" Yes! "-but then we'll be learning each of the songs." Fuck!

Surprisingly, I didn't have the first line. It started with the narrators, telling the backstory story of the Beast- 

"Once upon a time, there was a cruel and selfish prince that lived in a far-off castle. One cold, rainy night, an enchantress disguised as an old woman knocked on the prince's door, begging for him to let her stay the night in exchange for a single rose-"

"-The Prince sneered at the gift and turned away from her. The old woman warned him not to be fooled by appearances and gave him one more chance to accept the rose. He refused again, and the old woman revealed herself as the beautiful enchantress-"

"-The Prince pleaded with the enchantress, promising to let her stay in the castle, but the enchantress saw that there was no love in his heart, and transformed him into a hideous Beast-" 

"-ashamed at his monstrous appearance, the Beast hid himself away in his newly enchanted castle, with only a magic mirror as his window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, and unless he could learn to love another before the last petal wilted, he was doomed to remain a Beast for all of eternity-"

"-After many years, the prince began to lose all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"

The class room was silent for a moment, everyone staring at Eren. 

After staring at him for a full ten seconds, Shadis finally told us all to keep reading, while skipping over the first song. It was my dialogue along with horse boy and a heavily freckled boy. Jean and Marco. 

I quickly realized I had A LOT of lines. It went from lines with Jean and Marco to more lines with Hanji until I finally got a short break. 

I was listening to others do their lines when I heard a cough next to me.

I turned, surprised to see Eren sitting only inches away from me. He flinched slightly as I turned to him.

"Hey, uh, Levi," He said in a quiet voice, not looking directly at me. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Armin from those assholes the other day. I meant to thank you during drama-"

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged. "I wasn't just going to leave him there."

"Well... Thanks..." He acted like he wanted to talk more, but wasn't sure what else to say. 

I attempted to copy his smile. I never really DID smile- I guess I kind of vaguely smirked, but otherwise my face was always kind of frozen in an annoyed expression, whatever my current mood was. 

As I smiled, I noticed him flinch again, then look confused. 

"Are you okay...?" He asked, looking extremely concerned. 

"Yeah? I'm fine..." The smile melted off of my face.

"O-oh, you looked, uh-" 

"Jaeger!" Shadis barked before I could find out what exactly it was that I looked like. "Pay attention! It's your line!"

Eren quickly apologized and read his lines off of his script. I heard Hanji snicker next to me.

"What?" I hissed, quietly. She just giggled harder. 

"Someone needs to teach you how to smile."

~End of Chapter Three~


	4. A Very French Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I become a drunk stripper.

"I can't believe I made such a fool of myself in front of EREN." I groaned, laying on Hanji's bed after school that same day and gazing up at the ceiling. After bugging Hanji for the remainder of the school day and most of the bus ride home, she finally decided to inform me that my smile was... Less than desirable.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself," Hanji attempted to console, halting her pacing around the room in favor of plopping down next to me on the bed and placing a hand on my shoulder. For once I didn't push her away. I just laid there, sighing and staring up at her. 

"Hey- I have an idea-" Hanji suddenly gasped, her eyes widening eagerly and whipping her head around to gaze into my own eyes. A crazy smile was evident on her lips. "Pretend I'm Eren-"

"-whyyyy?" I asked, drawing the word out and raising an eyebrow at her. She had what could only be described as a 'Hanji look' on her face, which automatically made me unsure of whatever she was thinking. 

"Let me finish and I'll tell you! Pretend I'm Eren, and we'll work on your smile!" She was grinning like it was the best idea she'd ever thought of.

"No. That's stupid." I replied, flatly, slightly disappointed. Instead I snatched up one of her pillows and pulled it against my chest, pathetically burying my face into it. 

"It's better then laying here feeling sorry for yourself!" She scoffed, and I could almost feel her rolling her eyes.

I groaned again, then sat up, brushing some hair out of my face (but still clutching onto the pillow). "Fine, what's your plan, shit-glasses?" 

"Like I said- I'll be Eren and you be yourself. Smile at me- but be... Flirty about it." 

'Flirty?' It took me a moment to remember the French equivalent of the word, then gave her a strange look. 

"...okay..." I said, attempting the smile and making her flinch away from me, wincing, very similar to Eren's reaction. 

"What am I doing wrong?!" I finally demanded, starting to get pissed off. I really had tried to smile, and I felt like she was mocking me or something.

"It's because you look fucking SCARY when you smile. Like an axe murderer or something." 

I scowled at the floor.

"Has no one ever told you that you're kind of intimidating, Levi?" Hanji asked, smirking a bit. I glanced back up at her, surprised, then shook my head. I thought back to the first day if school, when Armin had seemed terrified of me, yet intrigued. 

"Now try to smile like you aren't thinking of murdering someone," She coaxed, causing me to roll my eyes. "Watch me-" Hanji grinned, showing off her teeth and looking ecstatic. "Try that."

I 'tried that.' Apparently it didn't work either. 

Neither did anything else, according to Hanji. 

"I don't think I can help you with this one, Levi," Hanji finally sighed after an hour and a half of failed smiles. My face was starting to feel sore from so many attempts, but I still wanted to get it right. "This is something you'll just need to figure out naturally..." 

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and grimacing. 

"Whatever. I have homework to do anyways," I stood up, trying not to feel dejected as I dropped her pillow back onto her bed and started out the door. I hesitated in the doorway, watching Hanji start rummaging through her backpack for her own homework. She glanced back up when she realized I was still awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. 

"Hey... Uh..." I coughed into my hand. "Merci..." I mumbled, looking away from her in favor of staring down at the floor. 

"Aw! Levi! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Hanji cooed, standing up and crushing me in a tight hug. 

"Yeah yeah, shitty-glasses." I responded, meanwhile still trapped in Hanji's hug without any air left in my lungs. 

She let go, allowing me to stumble out the door and making her laugh. 

At least I had made someone's day, even if it wasn't my own.

* * * 

"I still can't believe you haven't been swarmed by girls since you've been here," Hanji bubbled, happily sipping her coffee that she really didn't need as we started to our locker to prepare for first period. "It must be your charming personality." 

"Hey," I warned, shoving her, teasingly. "Watch it." She just laughed some more.

It was the week leading up to Halloween, and the school had really gone all out. Little paper leaves were taped across the hallways, and someone had even bothered to paint a 'Happy Autumn' sign to hang above the schools' main entrance. Extravagant, I know. 

"You know I'm kidding, right?" Hanji asked, frowning down at me and distracting me from admiring the cutout paper leaves. I gave a small nod, a little confused. 

"I mean, yeah, but girls HAVEN'T been swarming me if that's what you mean-" 

"Oh PLEASE. Look behind you, shorty." 

I glanced over my shoulder, catching the eyes of several girls that were standing around in a big circle, gossiping. When I glanced their way, one of them squeaked nervously and shoved the girl next to her, and suddenly they all knew I had momentarily looked in that direction.

"They're probably making fun of me." I dismissed it, casually waving my hand. 

"Levi," Hanji said, sounding annoyed. "You're hot. Get over it." 

"Hanji!" 

"Oh my god- You're not even aware are you?" Hanji started laughing. I was about to come back with what was probably a witty retort until she commented, "Oh hey- your friends are headed your way."

"Friends?" I repeated, still feeling bewildered over what had just happened, but instead turning around to face the two girls that had been part of the all-girl cult circle from earlier. They looked surprised, then one gasped, "Hi Levi!" 

"Yeah, hi-" I searched for Hanji, who had suddenly disappeared and was now standing a few yards away at our locker and sniggering as she watched. I gave her a 'thanks a lot' look, then glanced back over at the girls, who were just weirdly staring at me. Lucky for me neither of them seemed to be taller than I was, which gave me some relief. 

"Did you need something?" I finally inquired, officially creeped out by the staring. 

"Oh, heh- actually-" The first girl that had spoken before fished an orange envelope out of her pocket, while the second girl twirled her curly blonde hair around on her finger in what I took to be Hanji's definition of 'flirty.' The first girl handed the envelope to me, smiling in a way that showed every single one of her pristine white teeth. 

"A bunch of my friends are throwing a costume party for Halloween. The whole school will be there, so you should come. It'll be totally fabulous." 

"The WHOLE school?" I repeated, frowning and thinking of the nerdy drama kids, who didn't seem to get invited to a lot of things here. 

The girl frowned in confusion, then nodded, understanding.

"Ohhhh... You're thinking of your drama geeks, right?" The first girl fluttered her eyelashes at me. "Don't you think that'd ruin the party? You're SOOOO much-" 

"No. Actually that's the only way I'd even consider going thanks-" I began to turn around.

"Done." The girl promised, apparently getting desperate now and making me pause. "Every drama nerd gets an invite as long as you show up, got it?" She said, poking her slender finger into my chest. She was uncomfortably close at that point, forcing me to take a step back. 

"I-"

"Great! I'm Riley by the way, see you there!" The two girls skipped off before I could protest, and suddenly I was being dragged toward our locker by Hanji. 

"What the hell did you even do, Levi?!" Hanji gasped, staring at me.

"I-" 

"Wow! The drama kids are all going to be ecstatic. I doubt most of them have even been to a party since middle school-" 

"Wait I thought you were mad-?" 

"How could I be mad? This is awesome! Your good-looks have purpose after all!" She sang, then grinned even bigger than before.

"You know what this means, right?"

"I'm really fucking confused right now, so if you could explain that'd be great."

Hanji beamed, eagerly placing her hands on my shoulders and looking like she might explode. 

"COSTUMES." 

* * * 

"Nah, that's not the right one either." Hanji said, shaking her head at me. I had barely exited the dressing room after trying on my fifteenth halloween costume, and my patience was running thin.

"Can't I just go in regular clothes?" I finally asked, gritting my teeth. "I'll just dress as an American for Halloween-"

"Cut the shit, Levi. Halloween is important business," Hanji informed me, seriously. "If it was just a regular party, yes, you could, but a high school costume party? You're going for something sexy- They have Halloween in France, right?" 

"It's not very popular, but yeah, I guess-" 

"Great!" Hanji darted away, something catching her eye in the isle next to her, then appearing in front of me again a few moments later and waving a package around in my face. 

"Try this one on! It's a little more expensive than the others, but Auruo gave me money to buy it anyways-" 

"Fine-" I snatched the package from her, squinting at the label that read 'Vampire.' The male model one the front looked like he was showing off a little more skin than I would normally like. I quickly changed into the costume, actually rather enjoying the look of it as I examined myself in the mirror. 

"That's it. That's the one." Hanji gasped as I exited the dressing room. She adjusted my cape, saying, "I can slick back your hair and we can get you some fake fangs-" 

"My hair?" I repeated, running my fingers through it, frowning.

"Yeah! It'll look great!" She winked at me, though I didn't really get why. 

"What about you? What are you going as?" I finally asked, hoping I wouldn't be the most ridiculous looking person there. 

"A nurse." She stated, proudly.

"A nurse? How is that remotely sexy?" 

She chuckled, shooing me back into the dressing room. 

"You'll see! You're obviously not familiar with the good costumes." 

"I don't dress up," I defended myself as I changed back into my regular clothes. "Halloween is just another night for most people where I'm from-"

"You know Eren'll be there, right?" Hanji asked, suddenly as I folded up my costume and placed it back in the package. 

"Yeah..." I said, opening the dressing room door and holding the package, frowning. Hanji raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to understand something. I slowly realized that if other people were wearing revealing costumes... Eren would be too... 

A strange choked sound exited my throat as I imagined Eren in an extremely revealing costume of his own, and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. 

Hanji snickered. 

"I hope you're feeling a little more inspired now?" She asked. I hesitated, then forced a single nod. 

"To the cash register!" Hanji declared, grabbing my hand and taking off down the isle, each of us holding our costume packages. I tried to get a glimpse of the front of Hanji's package, but I was more focused on steering Hanji away from people trying to peacefully roll their carts around the store. 

As we stood in line to pay for our costumes, I thought back to the image of Eren I had imagined earlier in a somewhat compromising position. 

I decided that I was going to like Halloween this year.

* * * 

"You have one lock of hair that won't stay back-" Hanji's fingers ran over my hair, her hands sticky with the strongest hair gel she said that she owned. One stubborn lock of hair refused to stay back, and just fell in front of my face. I watched it flop back down over my forehead in the bathroom mirror, sighing. 

"Oh well, it almost looks better that way." Hanji shrugged, then instructed me to open my mouth wide so she could attach the pair of fangs to my teeth. I obliged, and once she finished, I was ready. 

"Are you sure I look alright?" I confirmed for the millionth time. Hanji rolled her eyes.

"If Eren wasn't going, you wouldn't care, would you?" She was smirking.

"Tch, shut up." I muttered, crossing my arms and flushing red.

"I'm going to get ready," Hanji said, and I took that as my cue to leave the bathroom. I walked back into my room, admiring my costume. I guess I didn't look too bad. Hanji had made my face slightly paler, as well as adding red blood trails down my chin. 

I wasn't seeing myself in the mirror. Tonight was Halloween, and I could be anyone I wanted to be.

"HEY, LEVI?" Hanji shouted from the bathroom after about ten minutes. "WILL YOU ZIP THE BACK OF MY COSTUME UP FOR ME? I HAVE ALL MY MAKEUP AND STUFF ON, I JUST NEED IT ZIP-" 

I had already reentered the bathroom in the time it took her to shout at me, and froze the moment I saw her.

She looked... Amazing. Just to be clear, I was still extremely gay for Eren, and had/still have no romantic feelings for Hanji, but WOW.

She wasn't wearing her glasses, so I figured she must've been wearing contacts, and her nurse outfit barely went down to her mid-thigh, and barely seemed to cover her chest either. 

She was just finishing up with her hair, which was worn down instead of in her usual messy ponytail. I could smell how much hairspray she'd had to use to make it look as nice as it did as she turned around to face me, the scent causing me to wrinkle my nose in distaste. 

"How do I look?" She asked, grinning and placing her hands on her hips.

"Like you need to put some clothes on," I answered, coming forward and zipping up her dress from behind. She laughed like I was kidding. 

"Gee, thanks, Levi." She teased back. 

Something inside me felt extremely protective over her, and I almost felt like the over-protective older brother or something- Like I'd kill anyone that tried to mess with her.

"Christ, Levi, you look like you're about to explode." Hanji commented. 

"You're hardly wearing any anything!" 

"It's Halloween! I don't have to be Hanji tonight, I can be whoever I want." She said, my same thought from earlier, slipping on a pair of high heels that made her an extra two inches taller than me. She looked a lot more nervous then I few moments ago, and I realized I was probably making her feel self-conscious. 

"What I'm saying is you look great, but I..." I scowled. "I don't want guys getting inappropriate thoughts about you or trying to hit on you..."

Hanji blinked, staring at me in surprise. 

"Levi..." She shook her head, smiling. "You act so tough but you're just a big sweetheart-"

"Shut up, I am not, I just want you to stay safe, got it, shitty-gla-" I paused, remembering that she wasn't actually wearing her glasses. 

"You were saying?" Hanji asked, grinning, innocently.

"Never mind," I shook my head, sighing and silently vowing not to let Hanji out of my sight during the party. 

"I'm all ready! Let's go!" She sang, beaming and skipping out of the bathroom. 

Hanji had called Armin for a ride to the party, and it turned out we weren't the only ones. Jean, Marco, (and best of all) Eren as well. Apparently Armin had been elected as the 'designated driver,' whatever that meant. 

Armin showed up a few minutes later in a shitty old minivan that looked about 50 years old. The others were already sitting in the back, but unfortunately for me, Eren was sitting up in the passenger seat next to Armin. 

Hanji and I sat down next to Jean and Marco, both of us thanking Armin as he backed out of the driveway and onto the the street. 

I couldn't see Eren's costume from my seat, and I was sure he hadn't seen mine yet, which was a shame.

Jean was wearing a suit, but it had been cut up and covered in fake blood to give him a zombie-like appearance, and his face had been smeared with red. He still looked handsome, even with all of the fake blood, and Marco was obviously fawning over all over Jean as he gazed lovingly at his zombie-fied boyfriend. 

Marco himself was dressed up as a pirate, eyepatch and all, but his costume was even more revealing than mine.

"Jean made me to wear this one, okay?" Marco said, noticing me staring. "I wanted to be Captain America-"

"You look beautiful, babe." Jean promised, pressing a kiss to Marco's freckled cheek and making Marco laugh, nervously. 

"I still don't understand how you got the whole drama class into this kind of party, Levi," Jean said, giving me a strange look. "Did you do one of the girls a favor or something?" He winked at me as he said this, leading me to think he meant a little more than a favor. 

"Hey shut up, horse-face," Eren snapped from the front seat. "Let Levi tell his story." 

"Hanji can tell you guys." I mumbled, staring out the car window. It was already getting dark, and I could see little kids running around in costumes on the sidewalks, bragging to the others about the candy they'd received. 

"This girl started hitting on Levi while we were in the halls, then just about begged for Levi to come to the party, but then Levi was like, 'My friends have to come too or else there's no way I'm going.' Then the girl just agreed and ran off-"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said-"

"That was so nice of you, Levi!" Marco grinned at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I shrugged. 

"We're here," Armin said, pulling up to one of the few empty spaces to park on the street.

We started towards the door, instantly being welcomed inside by some guy holding a can of beer, and was spilling it everywhere as he moved aside. I was pretty sure this wasn't even his house.

He made a weird noise as Hanji and I passed by him, and I whipped around to find him mesmerized by Hanji's ass. I put on my best glare, literally feeling a fire behind my eyes as I stared him down. In seeing me, he flinched back and quickly averted his gaze. 

"Crétin..." I muttered under my breath, forcing myself to turn away. 

In the time I had been keeping the guy from staring at Hanji, I had managed to lose everyone but her. 

"Where'd they go?" I asked in surprise.

"They went to get drinks. We should go too-" Hanji dragged me over to a table filled with shitty beers and punch that had most likely been spiked. 

"What's the legal age for drinking in France?" Hanji asked, handing me a beer and cracking open a can for herself.

"18 for beer, 21 for spirits and stuff..." I stared wearily at the can she held out to me. "Isn't the drinking age strictly 21 here?" 

"Yeah, that doesn't stop anyone though. Let loose a little, Levi! It's Halloween! You don't have to be yourself tonight!" 

"I guess so..." I opened up the can and took a swig, then started coughing at the awful bitter taste.

Hanji laughed.

"It's hard to get used to." 

"It's foul." I gagged, forcing myself to take another sip and looking around for Eren. I spotted him a few feet away and waved him over. He was wearing a police outfit, though it seemed more like something that had once belonged to a female stripper.

"I lost track of everyone else," He admitted, eyeing my beer. "You drink?"

"Apparently," I shrugged. "Hanji about forced me to drink it." 

"Lies!" Hanji declared. 

The three of us talked a long time, Hanji and I both drinking multiple beers and Eren just going with a soda he'd found in the refrigerator. After a while I started feeling dizzy, but my whole body felt warm and happy. It was artificial happiness, but it still felt amazing at the time. 

As I was polishing off my fourth beer, Eren announced that he had to go to the bathroom, then disappeared into the crowd of people. 

He was gone for quite a while, and still hadn't shown back up by the time the alcohol started taking it's effect on me. 

"Levi, are you okay?" Hanji asked, suddenly as I swayed a bit on my feet. She glanced at my empty beer cans and gasped. "Levi! How many have you drank?!"

"Lots..." I slurred, shrugging. "Ha, I feel great." 

"God dammit, Levi." She didn't even seem to be the slightest bit intoxicated, even though I was sure we'd drunk about the same.

"Hey... Hé, ne pas être grossier putain... (Hey, don't be fucking rude...)." I mumbled.

"Levi I can't understand what you're saying." 

"Agréable... (Nice...)." 

"I think Jean knows French, I'll be right ba-" 

"No!" I instantly threw my arms around her, trapping her in my arms.

"Ack! Levi I can't breathe!" Hanji gasped, struggling. I was strong though, and kept her there.

"Voici comment vous me serrer! (This is how you hug me!)" I protested.

"I seriously don't know what the fuck you're saying Levi, please speak English."

I shook my head. She couldn't leave me. If she left me I'd be alone, and I didn't want to be alone. What if she never came back? Eren had already seemed to leave me.

I reluctantly let go of Hanji and allowed her to steer me towards where Jean and Marco were standing, obviously getting a little tipsy themselves. 

Jean was laying on the couch, staring up at his freckled boyfriend as Marco started a line of kisses at his neck, and now was going up his jawline. Marco was literally straddled over Jean, while Jean was trying to pull him closer. I could almost feel myself getting a hard-on just watching the two of them. 

"Jean," Hanji said, interrupting them and startling Marco enough to send him tumbling off of the couch.

"What the fuck, Hanji? I'm busy." Jean snapped, standing up to help Marco off of the floor. 

"I kinda accidentally got Levi drunk?" Hanji said, ending the statement more like a question.

"Okay... He seems a hell of a lot happier, so I don't see the issue." 

"He keeps speaking French and I have no idea what he's saying." Hanji concluded. Marco giggled, loudly, at that. 

"Hey Jean, je ai un secret à vous dire. (Hey Jean, I have a secret to tell you)." I mumbled, falling down into the couch next to him. 

"Oh oui? Qu'est ce que ce est? (Oh yeah? What's that?)" Jean replied, raising an eyebrow. Marco whimpered beside him. The poor guy was probably horny as fuck considering they'd been hardcore making out they'd been doing before Hanji interrupted, and listening to his boyfriend speak the language of love most likely wasn't helping.

I leaned against him, bringing my lips close to his ear. 

"Je ne suis pas vierge." I murmured, then pulled away, laughing like I'd just told the funniest joke on earth. 

"Huh?! Levi you're gonna regret telling me that- You... You can't..." Jean flushed bright red, looking horrified. 

"What did he say?" Hanji inquired. Marco looked just as interested.

"He just told me that he wasn't a... A virgin."

"What?! Levi!" Hanji hissed. "Fuck- you're going to hate me tomorrow." 

"Nah... I don't hate you..." I promised, reaching for her hand and pulling her onto the couch with me. 

"Ah! Levi- and there's Eren." 

My head snapped up, eagerly, excited to see the gorgeous teen again. He'd been gone for a long time. 

"Eren!" I waved at him. He was walking back with Armin, apparently in deep conversation. He glanced back up, surprised, then smiled back at me, saying something else to Armin before they both walked over to us. 

"Levi please don't do something you'll regret..." Hanji murmured. 

"I'm fine, Hanji." I insisted, getting to my feet, then stumbling over to Eren and falling into his arms.

"Huh?" 

"He's drunk as hell, Eren." Hanji explained, sighing.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry?" Eren said, apparently unsure what else to do.

Suddenly my stomach twisted, and I felt extremely nauseous.

"Je crois que je vais vomir amont!" I gasped, slapping one hand over my mouth, and clutching Eren's shoulder with the other. 

Jean's eyes widened. 

"Wait- what'd he say?" Eren asked.

"Levi said he's going to-"

I gagged, and unable to hold it back, threw up all over Eren. 

~End of Chapter Four~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't updated in so long! "Stay With Me" is going on a short hiatus while I work on a new JeanMarco fic that I will hopefully upload within the next month, then I'll try to work on "Find You" (another JeanMarco fic by yours truly). I'm so sorry guys, try to endure! Please leave kudos and comments, it makes my day seeing them!
> 
> ~My tumblr is thedoublejinx~


End file.
